


The sound of love is beating like a fevered heart

by mmjgwrites



Series: Sweetheart Stories [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Harry Potter RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV) RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comic-Con, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Male-Female Friendship, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmjgwrites/pseuds/mmjgwrites
Summary: A m actor/f fan real person fantasy fic.A reader insert with shifting POV between actor and fan.You can literally imagine any actor.The continuing smutty tale of a relationship between a popular male actor and the female fan who snagged his heart at Comic-Con. It will make more sense if you read the rest of the series first, but can be enjoyed on its own.





	The sound of love is beating like a fevered heart

She was drinking a glass of water when the knock came. She paused mid-sip, wondering if she should take the time to gulp down the rest or run to the door like she wanted to. The last eight days of his impossibly long media tour had finally passed. Now he was at her door and it didn’t matter that it was nearly midnight and she needed to get up at six am. Drinking a pot of coffee or three by herself was a small price to pay to spend time with him.

This would be the night when they finally had sex, she was sure of it. Technically, they had sex in his hotel room back in San Diego, but they hadn't done *the* deed. And it had been rushed. They’d barely gotten their hands on one another before they were falling apart. She wanted to feel him inside of her tonight. The wealth of risque pictures sent back and forth and the video call that left her breathless had driven her to the height of horniness.

But it hadn’t all been sexy snapshots and suggestive texts. They’d spent their weeks apart getting to know one another, exchanging bits of childhood trivia, family history, and how they had come to be who they were. A handful of phone conversations resulted in their own batch of inside jokes. They talked multiple times every day now.

At first, she thought their relationship was nothing more than temporary infatuation, a sparkler that would pop and shine before flaring out--nothing but the memory of a good thing gone. But the spark wasn't dying. They acted like a couple, not a crush. Falling for him wasn’t just a possibility anymore. It was happening. And it was scary.

When the second knock came, her lips were still on the glass. She took one last swallow. After all, hydration was important when you planned on fucking until your brain melted and your body turned to goo.

Tonight there was no plane to catch, no screen between them. All she had to do was open the door. She’d been expecting him for hours. Only a few minutes before, he had texted for the code to get into her building. Still, she couldn’t help the astonishment she felt at seeing him standing there. It hadn’t all been a dream.

His eyes shimmered, even in the dim light of the hallway. His lips were stretched in a grin that opened wider as she pushed away the wooden barrier between them. A syrupy chuckle escaped him, shifting the massive bag that rested on one of his shoulders. He let the bag fall to the floor. It made a heavy thunk that betrayed just how much weight it carried.

Abandoning his belongings, he stepped into the apartment, wrapping his arms around her and pressing their lips together. She breathed him in. Despite the hours of travel and weeks of living in hotel rooms, he smelled of herbs, probably the scent of his shampoo. His lips hinted at the exhaustion he must have felt, the flavor of sweet cream and coffee too fresh to have been consumed long ago.

She chased the flavor when his mouth opened. He moaned as she tangled their tongues together. One of his hands left her waist to cup her face and rub at her cheek. Her hands were playing at the hem of his shirt when a strained creak nabbed their attention.

The front door was open and swaying slightly on its hinges, blocked by his bulky bag. He huffed a breath, shoulders rising and falling with the motion. His eyes crinkled as he smiled and turned away to retrieve the bag and shut the door.

“Sorry,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking sheepish. “Kind of attacked you.”

Her heart beat hard in her chest, looking at his kiss reddened lips and the stubble tracing his jaw. “Do it again,” her words came out halfway between a request and a demand.

The hint of a frown that had found its way onto his face twisted, a fresh grin revealing the bright white of his teeth. A swallow bobbed in his throat as he closed the distance between them. He captured her lips again, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth and licking across the sensitive skin. 

She played at the edge of his shirt, sneaking her hand under it to feel the skin and muscle beneath, pulling the fabric to show her displeasure with its presence. He moved his mouth, pressing kisses to her jaw and neck, his breath ghosting hot across her skin until goosebumps appeared. A possessive growl garbled his breath.

“You,” he said, kissing her collarbone. “Are.” He sucked a bit of skin between his teeth, then licked away the scrape. “Delectable.” The last word came out rough and pitched low. 

Her hands were still on his shirt. Her lips were in his hair, kissing the top of his head as he tasted her skin. When he got to his knees, she took her opportunity and pulled the back of his tee over his head and gave him the space to duck out of it.

“That’s better,” she said, barely noticing the breathiness of her own voice because now his hands were on her waist, thumbs tugging at her shirt, revealing slits of her abdomen. He licked and suckled at each patch that came into view until she took off her t-shirt.

She was in a lacy black bra and cotton shorts that barely covered the curve of her ass. She wasn’t about to wear a tight dress and high heels while she waited for his red-eye to land. Nonetheless, she loved how she looked in the outfit she chose. It was comfortable too! What more could a woman ask for? It wasn’t like she planned to spend a lot of time in the clothing, and he seemed on board with that plan. Thanks be to Cupid or whichever deity was currently in charge of all things sexy.

Her smutty prayers were inturrupted by his tugging on the drawstring of her shorts. The knot pulled free and his eyes flicked to hers, asking permission. She nodded and hummed her approval. He inched the shorts down, revealing her hips and the top of her thighs, the black lace panties that almost matched the bra. He made a hungry noise as she stepped out of the shorts.

***

“So gorgeous for me, sweetheart.” He took a breath through his nose, reveling in the scent of her arousal and taking a beat to calm his straining erection. He wanted to take his time tonight, get to know her body like he had gotten to know her mind. He also wanted to take her as many times as they could both stand it, but he knew she had to work early. Whatever ended up happening, he was just glad to be back with her. 

The thin lace of her underwear was rough against his tongue. He could taste the salty sweetness of her essence leaking through the tiny holes, the liquid desire driving him to get inside of her now. He stayed on his knees, trying to make hers weak as he rubbed along her thighs and grabbed handfuls of her barely covered bottom. 

Her fingers were on his scalp, massaging and digging in time with his movements. He slipped a curious finger between wet fabric and warm flesh, probing her slick folds. She leaned into his touch, unbalancing herself enough to take a step backward. He moved his hands to her back, nudging her until her knees found the couch and she plopped onto it.

“Want me to take these off, sweetheart?” he asked, barely a whisper. 

“Yes.” She nodded, her hands disappearing behind her back to take off her bra as well. He waited until she was done and her eyes were back on him. When she lifted her hips, he dragged the fabric down, his hands tracing an adoring path down her legs. He stood up as she laid against the couch, taking in every inch of her soft skin.

He chewed on his lip as he toed off his shoes and socks. His hips rocked just a bit as he unbuttoned his jeans. He lowered the denim and his boxers at the same time, drawing a gasp from his sweetheart. 

Now both totally bare, he tapped her foot with his fingers and she lifted it away from the seat, inviting him to sit between her legs. She scooted toward the armrest, resting her head against a throw pillow and making grabby hands at him. He grinned at the cute gesture, then crawled his hands up until they were on either side of her head. 

There were a couple inches of air between them, an electric distance he closed as he sunk down to kiss her. Her lips were as sweet and warm as ever, but his mind nearly short-circuited from all the sensations running through him. 

She was so warm and supple. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, keeping him close even as their kiss paused to take in all the other points of contact. He felt the round peaks of her nipples where they were flattened against his chest, the burning stretch of their meshed stomachs, the slight chill of her feet on his calves. All of those tingly caresses were nothing compared to searing touch where his cock rubbed against her slit.

He rocked his hips, eliciting a moan from her that made him sway again, using his tip to seek the nub of nerves he knew would make her see fireworks. A few more thrusts and her mouth fell open around his lips, letting him know he’d found it. He snapped his hips against the spot again, kissing her as she keened.

They fell into a rhythm, thrusting against one another, touching everywhere fingers and mouths could reach without disconnecting. Time swirled without meaning, but they had been at it long enough to bring a sheen of sweat to his skin when she started muttering, strung out words begging him for more. 

“You want more, sweetheart?” he asked, his voice as strained as hers.

She touched her forehead to his. “Want you to fuck me.”

His cock jolted between them. He automatically looked for his jeans before he remembered the conversation they had already had. He didn’t want her thinking he was sleeping around on the road. Honestly, he didn’t want to be with anyone else. Even though they hadn’t officially defined their relationship, they were physically involved and he wasn’t going to risk giving her something, never mind himself. When she agreed, they both took the time to get tested and had exchanged emails of their clean bills of health while he was out of town. He still offered to wear condoms, but she was already on birth control and didn’t see the need since they were healthy and exclusive.

“Want you inside me.” Her voice hummed with desire, pulling him from the embrace of memory. 

She wanted him. Wanted only him. And, oh, how he wanted her. A carnal part of his brain thought of claiming her as he aligned their bodies. He wanted this and more. He thought she did too. Hoped she did. But there was something they had to talk about first. The thing he had been avoiding the last eight days. But this was not the moment to dwell on that.

Right now she was squirming beneath him, eyes heavy and pupils blown, body blushing like the first time they met. This time, he got to see just how far the flushed skin reached and the knowledge made him salivate. Finally, he got the angle right and sunk into her pulsing core. Her body seized and rippled around him.

It had been too long. They had teased too much. He wasn’t going to last. Thankfully, the way she vibrated beneath him told how close to the edge she was as well. He dug his knees into the couch to make space for his hand between their hips. He rubbed and flicked at her engorged clit, watching the titillation play on her face as she loosed a melody of moans. She shivered to a halt as a cascade of liquid pleasure coated his cock. The quakes of her orgasm trembled where their bodies met, hurling him to his own peak. 

He held himself above her as his breath returned to normal, then hooked an arm around her waist and spun their bodies so she could lay on top of him. He drew lazy patterns on her back and kissed her tangled hair as they enjoyed the afterglow.

Only a few minutes passed before she put her chin in the hollow place between his pecs and raised an eyebrow. “Wanna go again?”

He could feel the sin dripping from the grin he gave her. “Show me your bed, sweetheart. I need a bigger space to do my best work.” He barely had time to flash a cheeky wink her way before she was up and dragging him across the room.

*

The sun wasn’t up, but the alarm clock on her nightstand said it would be soon. Depending on how you counted, they had been intimate no less than four times. That included one shared shower, three breaks for water and snacks, and a team effort to change the sheets.

They were cuddled on the clean blankets now, her head nestled under one of his arms and her legs wrapped around one of his. He alternated between petting her hair and rubbing down her arm. Her hand kept busy stroking the skin between his navel and the sheet covering his lower half. He hadn’t failed to notice the way she nudged the sheet a little more out of the way on each pass. She was incorrigible in her arousal, and he loved her for it. 

He felt guilty for keeping her up, but here she was encouraging another round. Meanwhile, his body was waving a white flag. He’d happily dip his fingers and tongue into her again though. Fuck, he’d even change the sheets on his own afterward if it made her happy. But the rational part of his brain said that he needed to stop avoiding the elephant in the room, even if she couldn’t see the grumpy, gray animal. He was back in the city. There was no more excuse to delay.

“Sweetheart.”

“Mmhmm?”

He tried to think of a better way to start the conversation, something that wouldn’t give her the wrong idea, but he failed to come up with anything. “I need to talk to you.”

Her hand stilled and shrunk away from the patch of skin she’d been treading. He felt her body go stiff, curling away from him even though he was still holding her. That didn’t last though. She pushed up and out of his embrace to sit on the bed. She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked down at him. 

“What’s up?” she asked. Her body language did not match the casual question. The way she retreated from him, so quick to close herself off, threw him. He sat up too, putting a hand on hers, but her fingers curled away from his. He tried not to let her withdraw hurt him, but it did. He put his hand in his lap instead, fishing in his brain for words of comfort. 

She sighed, her eyes closing as she spoke again. “Just say it.”

Was she expecting him to break it off? Was that why she was shutting herself away? “Sweetheart, what do you think I’m about to say?”

She shrugged. “I dunno. Nothing good.”

“Well, it’s not great,” he admitted. “But I’m hoping we’ll still be good when all is said and done.”

Her eyes met his again. Her lips were hidden in her mouth, but she didn’t look quite so spooked anymore, so he went on. “While I was gone, a picture of us got picked up on some of the gossip sites. Nothing big. It just showed us walking together. It was from that day we had brunch together, remember?”

Her eyebrows pulled together as she nodded, and damn it, she looked freaking adorable. He needed to focus, so he looked down and kept talking. “They didn’t get us holding hands or anything, but people take pictures of me a lot. If we keep seeing each other, it’s going to be hard to hide. I’m willing to try if you want to though. No public displays of affection, meet in parking garages, that sort of thing. But unless we become hermits, there will eventually be enough pictures of us together for people to start theorizing, especially when they find out we don’t work together.”

“You don’t want people to find out about us?” she asked, her arms now clasped around her ankles.

“I don’t care what people find out. I care how people treat you. I mean, it could be fine. I haven’t been in a relationship for awhile, not since the paparazzi started following me. But I’ve seen other people do it. Sometimes it's ok, but it can get nasty fast. I don’t want you to have to put up with that kind of thing because of me.”

She was sitting criss-cross now, her hand resting on his leg. Whatever her fear was, this wasn’t it. “You’re worth some bad press and mean internet comments. I’m more concerned about what you think about me, about us. What do you want?”

More, he thought. His cock wasn’t hard, but his mind still wanted to claim her. “I want to be with you, really with you. This isn’t just some fling to me. You know that, right?”

“I do now.” 

She bit her lip in that way that made him want to devour her. He cleared his throat and ignored the urge. “What do you want?”

She smirked at him, moving to the space between his legs. She took his face in her hands, planted kisses on his forehead, nose, and lips. “You. All of you. I can’t think about anything else I want you so much. It’s pretty embarrassing actually.”

He pulled her closer. “That’s what we are, sweetheart. Weird and embarrassing. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They managed to add a fifth intimate session before she had to get ready for work. Five and a half, depending on how you counted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments = Motivation for More!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mmjgregory.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Title from [Desire](https://youtu.be/EKVy0EVu2ZI) by Anna Calvi.


End file.
